Computing devices are extremely popular, having become almost a necessity for many people. These devices are complex, provide many features and functions. System-on-Chip (SoC) designs are becoming more and more complex. One chipset can contain multiple microprocessors (or cores) and each core can have separate functionalities. In addition, the software that runs on each core can be written by different companies/entities. Also, the entity that is responsible for system integration may be different from the entities that provide software that runs on each of the cores. The operation of the system depends on the compatibility and interoperability of the software and the respective cores.
Operation of devices may suffer if chipset components are not used in the original combination of components. Components of a device, including chipsets, may be separated from each other and the components re-integrated with other, non-original components. The re-integrated device may be undesirable for several reasons, including that the operation may be diminished relative to the original chipset, e.g., due to use of lesser-quality components, software that is less compatible than software of the original components, software that is not authorized for or specifically designed for operation with the original components, etc.